The invention relates to an apparatus at a spinning room machine, especially a spinning preparation machine, for example a carding machine or draw frame, for visual signal display, wherein at least two light sources in the form of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are provided, which are associated with one cover, the signal display—which is in communication with a control device—being capable of emitting signals of light of different colours.
In practice, modern production machines or systems in a spinning room are capable of providing a user with a large amount of useful and in some cases absolutely necessary information. For a rapid overall view, signal pillars are often used, which consist of several signal generators of different colours arranged above one another. Depending on the particular application, up to five different signal generators can be present. A specific message is associated with each of the lamps or alternatively with combinations of more than one lamp. The messages may be, for example: red (continuous light), which indicates a machine malfunction; orange (flashing), which indicates can-changing. For each individual signal generator, a transparent coloured cover is used together with white filament bulbs or LEDs. It is disadvantageous therein that, for each colour or colour combination, there is required a filament bulb, a cover, a bulb fitting etc., as a result of which the signal generators are relatively complicated and, in addition, expensive.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind described at the beginning that avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and, especially, that is of simple construction and allows a reduced outlay in terms of manufacture and installation.